Hitherto, there has been known a coil that constitutes a stator of a rotary electric machine, the coil being formed by winding a wire material (rectangular wire) with a rectangular cross section and having a crossover wire (lead wire portion) provided at one end (see Patent Document 1, for example). The coil is mounted to a stator core via an insulating member, and an end portion of the crossover wire is electrically connected to an end portion of another corresponding coil on the side opposite to a crossover wire. There is also known a coil for a rotary electric machine, the coil being formed by inserting a segment, which is a generally U-shaped conductor, into a slot formed in a stator core or a rotor core, and sequentially joining, such as welding, end portions of segments to each other on one end side of the core (see Patent Document 2, for example). The coil is formed by bending a rectangular wire in the flatwise direction (direction generally orthogonal to the long side of the cross section) and the edgewise direction (direction generally orthogonal to the short side of the cross section) using a plurality of dies, rollers, etc.